Three Is A Magic Number
by GothyShadow
Summary: Merlin gets in on Arthur and Lancelot's fun. Warning contains slash and swearing. Threesomes Arthur/Merlin/Lancelot.


Property of GothyShadow. Steal this story and I'll chop your fingers off!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin that is the BBC's job. Neither do I own the following characters: Merlin, Arthur and Lancelot. However, I do own this story, booyah!**

**Author's note: I don't usually write threesomes, or Merlin/Arthur/Lancelot, so bear with me. This story is dedicated to ElNix 3 my best buddy x Enjoy readers!**

**Word count 1906.**

Chapter 1: It takes three to tango!

Arthur studied his reflection in the mirror for a good ten minutes. He was still deciding if his hair looked better messier that it did neat. It was not until his faithful manservant, Merlin walked into his bedchamber, that Arthur finally stopped looking at his reflection.

"Good morning Sire" Merlin welcomed the Prince with one of his goofy smiles. Arthur nodded his head once in acknowledgment and returned his attention to the mirror.

"What do you think to my hair?" Arthur asked without looking at his companion.

Merlin shuffled about on his feet before replying with a witty remark, "It's a mess". Arthur snorted his disapproval and made him come closer.

"Merlin lock the door please…" Arthur instructed, much to Merlin's confusion. Arthur proceeded to peel off his shirt, which made Merlin feel hot under the collar. He felt an uncontrollable need to rip the clothes off that solid, tanned chest that belonged to the prince. Upon noticing that Arthur was staring, Merlin blushed and shyly turned his head away.

There was a knock to the chamber door, which Merlin ignored: he felt protective, and did not want anyone else to see Arthur getting undressed. "Enter" Arthur called out from under his shirt as he pulled it over his head. Merlin unlocked the chamber door and in walked Lancelot.

"Good morning Sire, I see that you are awake. Are you ready?" Lancelot grinned, like a cat that got the cream. Much to Merlin's annoyance, Arthur grinned impishly back, before beckoning the knight over to the fur-lined bed, where he stretched out seductively. Merlin could only stare in shock as Lancelot joined him on the bed…

Lancelot looked briefly at Merlin then turned his attention to Arthur. "So is there somewhere your manservant needs to be? Or is he going to watch?" He asked the blonde.

Arthur frowned momentarily; Merlin thought he was going to tell Lancelot off. "He can join in if he likes…" A devilish grin replaced the frown. Lancelot laughed at the comment and pulled his at his shirt. Arthur rolled his eyes and took hold of the fabric. "You know… you were always slow at taking your clothes off…" Arthur let the sentence hang in the silence.

"Well we can't all have the ability to rip one's clothes off like you do" Lancelot quipped and winked at Merlin. "Be wary of this one…he'll tear the clothes off your back before you have the chance to run away. Not that you'd want to run away from this sexy bugger…"

Merlin's throat went dry at the last comment from Lancelot. He could feel his cheeks and neck growing hot. He felt uncomfortable standing in their presence. He knew what they were hinting at; he was confused as to know how they knew he liked men.

Arthur threw Lancelot's shirt across the room and concentrated on his breeches. "Sire I think that you should stop…" Merlin trailed off as Arthur dropped his breeches onto the floor. You could the tension in the room with a knife as Merlin's fight or flight reaction took hold. He was repulsed by the prince's actions, yet he wanted to take a good look and be a part of the action.

"Aww, would you look at that! Little bold Merlin is stopped in his tracks by a piece of flesh!" Lancelot laughed loudly and elbowed Arthur playfully in the ribs.

"Oww! I can see Lancelot, there was no need to elbow me" Arthur scolded and rubbed his sides. Lancelot rolled his eyes and removed his trousers. "Oh Merlin…lock the door".

Merlin walked across the room on wobbly legs, he fumbled with the bolt before locking the door securely. If he was going to take part in this embarrassing coupling, or tripling, then he did not want anyone to walk in. "Good boy Merlin" Arthur praised seductively and patted the bed.

Fighting back an urge to run for the hills, Merlin perched himself on the edge of the bed. "Come on, we won't bite. Much…" Lancelot grinned. The two naked men pulled the quivering manservant into the middle of the bed. "Lay still, whilst we take your clothes off" Lancelot breathed in Merlin's ear.

Arthur reached down and pulled the boy's shoes off, while Lancelot untied the laces to Merlin's shirt. Merlin's nipples stiffened at the loss of the warm garment, as it was pulled over his head and stuffed under the bed, out of reach. His boots thudded onto the floor as Arthur tossed them aside.

It was a fight for domination, as both Lancelot and Arthur made to undo Merlin's trousers. The blonde growled fiercely and slapped the knight's hands away. Merlin tensed as he felt Arthur tug at the drawstrings of his breeches. He screwed his eyes tightly shut as he felt Arthur's hands slide the waistband down over the younger boy's hips. Within minutes, there was a slight breeze, which Merlin could feel on his manhood. He was aware of two pairs of curious eyes staring at his member.

"Well come on! We haven't got all day!" Lancelot whined impatiently. Arthur chuckled softly and kneeled on the bed. "What about him?" Lancelot pointed at Merlin, whose eyes were still shut and was breathing shallowly.

"Leave him be. He's obviously a virgin. He's inexperienced" Arthur said dryly. He was setting the bait that would hopefully strike Merlin into action. Which it did.

The raven-haired warlock sat bolt upright, a look of anger and determination on his face. "Well we can't all be a royal slut. Some of us have to keep our dignity" He retorted, hands on hips: he felt unbelievably good after telling the prince off, it was something he usually was not normally allowed to do…

Lancelot laughed heartily "Nice one Merlin. You've got spunk!" he patted the smaller man on the back and nudged Arthur with his elbow. "Come on Kingy! Time's wasting!"

Arthur huffed and lunged at Lancelot, grabbing him by the waist with his big, powerful hands. "Did you just call me Kingy? You're going to pay for that one!" Merlin laughed lightly at him and crossed his legs. Arthur turned on him. "I don't know what you're laughing at. You're next!" he said smugly, a large feral grin on his face. Merlin gulped slowly in fear, his mouth had become bone dry…

"Ok, everybody get yourself ready" Arthur commanded. Merlin noted that Arthur was a bossy prat, even behind closed doors. Merlin watched as the other two men set to work on hardening themselves.

A blush crept up the back of Merlin's neck as he heard Arthur groan softly under his breath. As he watched the blonde pleasure himself, Merlin found that his manhood reacted to Arthur's moans, and in no time was hard without having to touch himself. For that, he was glad; he was slightly embarrassed that he had shown his vulnerable side in Arthur's presence.

It was Lancelot that noticed Merlin's behaviour. "Would you look at that! Merlin's hard already, and he hasn't moved his hands!" Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Merlin with great interest. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity and grinned slyly.

"It seems that we can work with this to our advantage…" Arthur spoke softly; there was a hint of emotion in his voice that Merlin did not recognise. He would later find out that the prince was a horny bastard, with an insatiable desire for a fuck, at equally random times of day, no matter where he was…

"I say we should dogpile!" Hinted Lancelot. He lay down on his stomach, with his arse in the air. As tempting as it was for Arthur, he knew that Merlin was fragile. And he didn't want to tear into him, he'd let Lancelot do that: the knight was a big softie sometimes, Arthur had to really make the man get moving, and he was that gentle…

"Merlin will bottom, you're in the middle" Arthur pushed Merlin onto his stomach and pulled his legs into a comfortable position. "Don't forget to prepare him Lancelot" Arthur warned him. The knight was highly forgetful and Arthur didn't want Merlin to have a bad first experience.

Arthur on the other hand, had a bad first experience, but his ability to ignore problems made him forget about it. He had picked up his own methods… some of those were S&M, some were kinky…

Lancelot nodded his head and reached for the jar of oil that was resting on the bedside cabinet, and gently massaged it around Merlin's tight hole. He then pushed a finger into the passage, which made Merlin groan in pain. "Shh…its ok I won't hurt you" Lancelot whispered into the younger man's ear.

It pained Arthur just to watch, but he knew that it would help stretch the passage, and would cause Merlin less pain in the long run. Arthur cleared his head and concentrated on his breathing. "Do be quick Lancelot, like you said 'we don't have all day'" Arthur grabbed the knight's hips and positioned him above Merlin's anus. Lancelot took this as an incentive, and removed his fingers (there were four shoved into Merlin's arse) and took hold of is own cock. Arthur growled in encouragement and readied himself. He of course, was not going to be gentle: they had made him wait long enough…

Lancelot slowly pushed his penis in Merlin. The younger man's cries were music to Arthur's ears: it seemed to spark something deep inside him. He couldn't wait no longer. Lancelot wasn't fully in yet, but that didn't matter, Arthur would make it so.

Arthur sat up on his haunches and forced his throbbing length in Lancelot's hole. Lancelot jumped at this sudden intrusion, and thus impaled himself up to the hilt in poor Merlin's sore backside.

"Sorry about that Merlin. It seems as though somebody is impatient. Yet again…" Lancelot apologised for the pain he caused by Arthur's rash antics, and began to slowly thrust his hips. Arthur decided that building up a good rhythm would help Lancelot copy his moves; this in turn would satisfy Merlin.

After a good ten minute workout, Arthur could feel the sweat pouring down his muscled back. Lancelot had come a few minutes ago; he was always the first to finish. To Arthur's surprise, Merlin had not released yet, but he was close, Arthur was sure of that.

Upon sensing that Arthur's attention was on him, Merlin moved away from Lancelot, and towards his prince. The blonde smiled softly at his manservant and held out a hand to him. Merlin at first thought that Arthur wanted to hold his hand. This was not the case… he reached out for Merlin's neglected member and began to pump it. His movements were similar to that of milking a cow: long, firm downward pulls. They seemed to draw Merlin's strength out of him, bit by bit. Arthur sped up his thrusting hips, much to Lancelot's delight. Not shortly afterwards, Merlin came into Arthur's sweaty hand.

Upon hearing Merlin's cries of pleasure, Arthur felt himself tip over the edge; he came violently inside the knackered Lancelot, his head spun in dizzy circles as he felt his white hot pleasure course through his veins.

Shortly after, all three men were huddled together and fast asleep. The evidence of their tripling covered their bodies and the bed. Those furs would take some washing…


End file.
